


sweet sacrifice

by sugascookies



Series: songfics by echo [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, atsumu dies a lot, kiyoomi is sad boi hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugascookies/pseuds/sugascookies
Summary: they meet. always.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: songfics by echo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176938
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	sweet sacrifice

_ it’s true, we’re all a little insane  _

kiyoomi sees atsumu every time. thousands of years, thousands of people, they always find their way to each other. 

_ but it’s so clear that now i am unchained  _

the first time, they’re in athens. kiyoomi is a slave taken prisoner by a soldier. something draws him toward his master, not like he’d ever admit it. 

_ fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time. fear is only in our minds, but it’s taking over every time.  _

atsumu dies on the battlefield the first time. kiyoomi does his mourning in secret, sobbing for the loss of stolen kisses and promises of freedom. 

_ you poor sweet innocent thing, dry your eyes and testify. you know you live to break me, don’t deny, sweet sacrifice.  _

there’s a time where they live in the ming dynasty. the timelines blend and blur over the years, thousands where they never even meet. every time, kiyoomi breaks. every time, atsumu is reckless. every time, kiyoomi outlives him. 

_ one day, i’m gonna forget your name, and one day, you’re gonna drown in my sweet pain.  _

there comes a universe where they never met. their only connection was a faint sense, at least for kiyoomi, that he needed to be somewhere  _ else _ . the pain of not seeing atsumu was too much for him. for the first time, he’s gone first. 

_ fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time. fear is only in our minds, but it’s taking over every time.  _

they meet as members of a proto-society that will someday become rome. kiyoomi knows that he’ll lose atsumu, he always does, but it’s still a shock. it hurts to lose your soulmate every time you meet. 

_ You poor, sweet, innocent thing, Dry your eyes and testify, And oh, you love to hate me _

_ Don't you, honey?  _

they’re usually enemies when they meet, kiyoomi notes. why is he the one who remembers? swords clash, guns flash, words fire back and forth like fireworks. 

_ I'm your sacrifice (I dream in darkness) _

_ (I sleep to die) _

_ (Erase the silence) _

_ (Erase my life)  _

they keep meeting. atsumu is in the french resistance. kiyoomi is an american soldier. secret glances, shared food, stolen kisses under the stars, until a building goes up in flames. among the wreckage is a familiar mop of blond hair. 

_ Do you wonder why you hate? (Our burning ashes blacken the day) _

_ Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes? (A world of nothingness, blow me away)  _

they meet in japan. both volleyball players, this time. atsumu has a twin. osamu isn’t always there, over the span of millennia. sometimes they’re only children, sometimes it’s huge families. kiyoomi stopped letting people touch him years ago. it’s too hard. 

_ You poor, sweet, innocent thing _

_ Dry your eyes and testify _

_ You know you live to break me _

_ Don't deny, sweet sacrifice  _

they got it right this time. kiyoomi can tell. atsumu is always there, now, when they play volleyball. he’s there after the game. he’s there when they go home. for the first time, kiyoomi lets himself relax. he doesn’t have to sacrifice. they got it right. 


End file.
